teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of the Blue Mermaid
Summary The Blue Mermaid is captured by Squiddy the Squid. Only Team Umizoomi can rescue her. Synopsis Intro: The Legend of the Blue Mermaid While the team hangs out by the beach, Milli finds a mermaid statue of a legendary creature known as the Blue Mermaid. Using Bot's robot computer, they find out that the Blue Mermaid loved her home and her friends and had a beautiful singing voice. The best thing about her was her tail; it glowed a beautiful blue light. Then one day, Squiddy the Squid saw her and wanted the tail's light for himself. He built a booby-trap and captured the Blue Mermaid. Now the team wonders if she's okay. Message in the Bottle All of a sudden, a bottle floats in the shore nearby and has a message inside it. The message was from the Blue Mermaid. It is revealed that Squiddy took her to his secret sand castle. The Blue Mermaid begs for Team Umizoomi to rescue her. She sends some of her sparkling blue scales to help them find her. Waves and Sails Geo builds a boat so the team can save Blue Mermaid. In order to stop Team Umizoomi, Squiddy uses his wave machine to make waves to tip the boat over, so they count down to shrink the waves. He tries to make another one after making 3, but it malfunctions and blows him away. Triangle Safety The team continues their progress and soon arrives on an island, but Squiddy put booby trap shapes on the island, but Squiddy mentions that the only shapes that are safe are triangles, so Geo finds the triangles and Milli and Bot make it across. Getting Crabby The team goes underwater, and find the Blue Mermaid, but Squiddy gets out his robot crabs, so Milli gets a bubble pattern on her dress to trap one small crab and two big crabs, and Milli manages to capture Squiddy in a bubble. Deep Down Under the Sea The team rescues Blue Mermaid, and Squiddy reveals that he only wanted Blue Mermaid so she could light up his castle, so Blue Mermaid gives Squiddy one of her scales. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Blue Mermaid *Squiddy Locations *Umi City Beach Trivia/Goofs *There is a restaurant which is called the Blue Mermaid Island Grill, which is probably where the idea of The Blue Mermaid came from, but this remains in speculation. *Jordin Sparks, who voices the Blue Mermaid, is actually a winner on American Idol. (find out more about her at the American Idol website) *For the first time, Milli uses her Pattern Power against a pattern. *This episode is one of the six game re-makes for Umi City Mighty Missions. *The mermaid has no similarity and familiarity to Disney's The Little Mermaid. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Shape Identification *Counting forwards and backwards *Patterns World Skills *Following Trails *Sea, Above and Below Songs *Deep Down Under The Sea *We're Following The Trail Quotes *Bot: (knocks on the screen) Who-hoo! We're following the trail! Gallery The Legend of the Blue Mermaid/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sports Category:Sport episode Category:Double Episodes Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Pets Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Songs sang by Mythical Creatures Category:News Category:Town Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Objects Category:Games Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Robots Category:Birds Category:Mammals Category:Fish Category:Toys Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Animals Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Themes Category:Seasons Category:Files Category:Theme songs